


The Song

by iwan_rian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwan_rian/pseuds/iwan_rian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark finds Daenerys on Dragonstone at the end of the rebellion, and decides to raise her in Wintefell. 14 years later she begins her quest for the Iron Throne with Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Enjoy.

Eddard

The journey to Dragonstone was treacherous.He had never seen a storm this bad, the waves was smashing against the ship pushing it left to right.The wind was making the lift up almost vertical, and the rain felt like glass hitting against his face.

Despite it all he could still hear Stannis barking out orders from the top of his voice.

"Row you lazy bastards! If we don't get to Dragonstone I'll make the 'Mad King' look like a saint." Stannis shouted from the top of his voice.

Stannis then strode up the ship to stand beside him.  
"Why did my Brother send us to Dragonstone Lord Stark?" 

"The Queen and her son are said to be hiding out here,and we are to bring to Robert".For their sake he hoped they escaped, he didn't know what Robert was going to do to them.

Once the ship hit land on the dark, eerie island.Ned jumped off the ship onto the stony shore and ran to castle. Stannis followed quickly with his sword in hand.

Ned burst through the entrance of the hall to the surprise of the few courtiers there.

"Where is the Queen!" demanded Stannis before he could say anything.

A frightened woman pointed down a hallway. Him and Stannis quickly walked down the hallway.They came to a room with the door wide open, inside was the queen pale, in a bloody bed with something in her arms.

Ned entered slowly,"Your Grace." he said with his heart in his throat.Not knowing whether she was dead or not.

"He's gone" the Queen said in a low voice.

He just stared at her for a few moments, then turned to Stannis.

"Search the island for the boy," Stannis gave a nod and ran out of the room.He began to move closer to Queen until he sat down on the bedside.He down at the dethroned Queen with pity.

"My queen," he said calmly after a moments silence "You must come with me, you need help"

The Targaryen Queen look at him with sad eyes."It's too late for me Lord Stark, I'm going to die soon.They said I was never going to make it.That is why they left me."

She mustered all the strength she had to give him what was in her arms.He was surprise at her sudden action but took it,when he looked down he say a little baby girl wrapped in cloth.She had silver hair, amethyst eyes,pale skin and was calm despite the raging storm outside.

"She is beautiful,"he said with the utmost honesty."What do you want me to do with her?"

"Take her Lord Stark,"she rasped out with her last breaths with tears falling from her eyes."Her name is Daenerys, Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen.Raise her protect her like she was your own, tell her that her mother loved her."

He gave a nod,"I will"

"Thank you" were her final words before turning over to the stranger.After covering her with a sheet, Ned made his way to the ship where he met Stannis.

"I couldn't find the boy, he made his way to Essos with some loyalist." Informed Stannis before seeing the child in Ned's arms.

"What's that?"he said bluntly

"She is the Queen's daughter, her final request was for me to raise and protect her."

Stannis just stared at him unsure what to say.  
"Lord Stark she is also the Mad King's daughter and Robert won't be happy with this."

Ned put on a stern and serious face,"She is not responsible for what her father did, and as for Robert,"  
He looked down at the helpless child,"I'll deal with him."

_________

Ned arrived at the Red Keep, to the sight of Robert on the throne and Tywin Lannister at the foot of it kneeling.To his horror he was presenting the bodies of Elia Martell and her children wrapped in Lannister cloaks, to hide the blood, to Robert.Smiling.

"Robert what have you done!" He exclaimed with shock in his voice.

Robert began to go into a rage,"What have I done!What have I done!I am finishing of the last of the dragon spawn in the realm!I am killing every last one of them!Every...".

That is when he looked and saw what was in his hands.Robert slowly stood up and made his way down the steps towards Ned,and in a cold deep voice said,"What is that Ned?"

Matching his voice he said, "SHE is the Queens daughter,I prom...."

He didn't get to finish before Robert interrupted loudly.  
"THAT is the MAD KING'S daughter!"

Ned then unleashed his own anger,  
"She wasn't even born when all this happened!And you still want to punish her for what her father did!"he retorted

"That monster of a man killed your brother,father and his son stole your sister, the woman I love!" Returned Robert getting louder

"HE did!She didn't"

"SEVEN HEllS MAN! Do you not want Justice!"

"The Mad Kings death was JUSTICE,Rhaegar's death was VENGEANCE but this Robert is MURDER!"

"My Lords"  
They both turned to their sides to see Jon Arryn.  
"Howland Reed brings news from the tower of Joy. Lyanna is dead."

Both men stood in shock for a minute, then embrace while mourning,with the baby still in his arms. Lord Arryn broke up the moment to talk to Ned.  
"Ned,you best get going Lord Reed said he wanted to talk to you before you headed back North."

Before Ned got chance to say anything Robert cut in,  
"Ned you can't leave,I need you here.I need your help to run Westeros.Please." He sounds desperate.

He let out a sigh,  
"Sorry Robert,but Starks don't belong in the south."  
He turn to leave when at the entrance Robert called him.

"Ned," for a man who won the war he looked defeated,"You can keep the child"

He just nodded and left.

__________

He was outside the walls of Kings Landing when he came across Howland Reed and other Northmen.

"My lord,"

"Howland I'm sorry but I just want to leave."

"My lord it's about Ashara Dayne."

Ned felt his heart get squeezed.First he loses half of his family he couldn't of lost his love as well.

"Is she dead." He said bluntly

Howland nodded.  
"But she left you with this guy."  
Howland was handed a baby from a woman and handed it towards Ned's free hand.

"You're son."

Ned took the child and looked at him.He was without a doubt his son and had every bit of the Stark look.Black hair and dark eyes.

"I'll call him Jon.Jon Snow"

Howland gave a small smile,"A fine name my lord."

Ned got into a carriage and left for The North with the two children cradled in his arm.He reflected on the war and how much it destroyed his soul.All the battles,justice,vengeance and murder, but none brought his father,Brandon,Lyanna or Ashara back.Yes Robert was now King but he didn't get his sister so will he really care.Will another war just happen again in the years to come.He thought all hope was lost until he looked down at the two children and couldn't help but smile.Complete opposites wolf and dragon,black and silver,brown and purple,strong and small,ice and fire,Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen.. Holding hands.


	2. 14 Years Later

Daenerys

"Come on Dany wake up!Come on!" Said Arya bursting into her room waking her up.

This has been a regular occurrence from the young Stark girl now.She would find any excuse to wake her up to do something with her, whether it was truthful or not.Arya was lucky it just happened to be her name day.Still she thought the fact that she wasn't royalty anymore and wasn't expected of anything meant she could do want she want, go where she want, marry who she want and GET UP when she want.But it wasn't the case with Arya.

She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes, when Arya jumped onto the bed.

"Father said that we can do whatever you want for your name day." She said with excitement and a smile ear to ear.

Trying to not act annoyed Dany put on a false smile,  
"Ok Arya, I'll be down for food in minute and I'll say what we'll do there ok."

"OK!" She shouted in response as she ran out of her room slamming her door."

Dany let out a sigh and got out her bed.She didn't really want to do anything for her name day.She just wanted to spend the day with her foster family, one person in particular.She stood up and got out her night dress.She looked at her wardrobe and picked out a long purple dress that stuck to her body and put a silver fur-lined cloak around her with a dragon brooch.

She made her way to the hall where she found the Stark family and Theon breaking their fast around the table.The only thing is that, Jon wasn't there.She was broke out of her thoughts by Lady Caetlyn.

"Morning Dany, come join us."

Dany moved to sit between Sansa and Arya,and looked around to make sure that she didn't just miss Jon but he was nowhere.She made eye contact with Robb and mouthed "Where's Jon?" But all he did was shrug his shoulders.She didn't understand even though it was awkward for him to eat with the whole family, he would be down here to see her.

"So Dany what do you want to do for your 15th name day?" Asked Sansa bringing her back to the present.

"I dunno Sansa to be honest,"

"We should go riding!"suggested Arya while stabbing her food.

"Quiet you! It's Dany's decision not yours!"retorted Sansa igniting a new argument between the sisters.

"She doesn't want to much, her wish already came true."butted in Theon

Robb looked at him confused,"What do you mean?"

Theon put on a cocky smile,"We'll I'M here."

Dany could of rolled her eyes like everyone else but instead decided to have fun with him,  
"Almost Theon,you are here but in my wish you had a rope around your neck hanging from the rafters."

Robb and Arya were first to burst into laughter, while Sansa and Lady Caetlyn started giggling and Lord Stark only gave a quick smile.Theon on the other hand face was red with anger and he stood up and storm out of the hall.

Despite being proud at her response and making everyone laugh she missed not having Jon here, he would of laughed at that.

"A big market has turned up in a nearby town.It has goods from all over the world,"said Lord Stark,"Would you like to go that Daenerys."

Dany mustered up a smile,"Sure,I would like that."

Everyone went back to finishing their meals so they could go get ready, but Dany only took small bites every few minutes.She spent most of her time just staring at the doorway hoping Jon would come through it any moment, but he didn't.

One by one people left the until only her and Lord Stark were left.They just sat there in silence while Lord Stark was looking at some letters and she was looking at the table not knowing why she is embarrassed to ask where Jon is.Until she finally plucked up the courage.

"Lord Stark,I was wondering..."

"Where Jon is." He finished her sentence for her.

She opened her mouth slightly surprised he knew what she was going to ask.Lord Stark looked up from a letter and gave a smile and a light chuckle.

"Daenerys my dear,it's written on your face."

She cringed at herself,"That obvious."

He gave a smile and a nod,"Jon went to do a few things he said."

She felt sad that Jon didn't tell her anything and just disappeared on her.As outsiders and best friends in Winterfell they told each other everything.Lord Stark must of notice her sadness.

"Don't worry Daenerys, he'll come and see you today." He said given her hand a squeeze, that made her smile a bit.

He returned the smile,"Now you better get going you don't want to waste the day.You need a good night sleep, we are preparing to travel to that tourney in Riverrun ye want to go to in two days."

"You're not coming my Lord?" She asked.

"No, I'm too busy.But I'll give you your gift tonight Daenerys.Now go."

She smiled,"Okay,bye Lord Stark" and with that she left.

__________

The market was over flowing with people.People from all over the North must of came here, and she could see why.Goods from beyond the wall to Asshai have been brought here, but Dany still didn't know what she wanted.Robb,Theon and Arya were looking at weapons from the Dothraki,Sansa and her mother looked at jewels from Dorne and the Free Cities and Dany was left alone not knowing what to do.

She tried to think back at what she got in this past but they were still in good condition or didn't need anymore.She then looked at what she had on her and if that could help her think.She didn't need anymore dresses,anyways the ones here were to 'revealing' to wear in the North.She could of got another cloak, it was getting more cold in the North if that's possible.  
She had a brooch so that was a no.Then she looked down at her arm and smiled, she had a old iron bracelet Jon gave her on her sixth name day.He made it himself,when he gave to her it was scratched,barely round,was way to big for her and had 'Dany' childishly inscribed on it.Even though she grew into it, it was still bit loose and was going rusty, but she still loved it.Jon didn't have any money so he just got a small strip of metal and did this.

When she finally decided being nostalgic wasn't going to make any progress, she decided to walk around and hope for the best.She kept her hood up so that no one would be gawking at her or staring at her.Or hurt her.So she was being treated like any other woman walking through a market,pretty bad but it could be worse.She could still look at stalls without the feeling of eyes burning into the back of her head.

She was looking around the Essos area when she came across small crowd of people clustered around a Red woman.Red dress,red hair not orange Red and even red eyes.She was preaching about some religion with light and fire or something.Most of the crowd started to leave at the mention of their only being one god.Northeners are strange with their religion about the old gods,they aren't too pious like some are with the seven but they pray.They don't have different names or characteristics, they are just the Gods.And they don't preach their existence they just,exist.

Even though most of the crowd left she kept preaching, that was until she saw Dany.The woman just stared at her so strangely, like even though Dany was under a big hood it was like the woman knew EXACTLY who she was.Dany turned and started walking quickly away from the place.She deliberately walked into a group full of people so she could get lost.

She was amongst them for what seem like hours before she got out, when she did she let out a big sigh.When she finally calmed down, Dany noticed her left arm felt lighter.When she looked at it the bracelet was gone.She then started to panic and was on her hands and knees trying to look for it.Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Dany!"

She looked up and saw lady Caetlyn.She came rushing over and dragged her up off the ground.

"My Gods Daenerys! Look at you,your covered in dirt."

She then looked at her face and saw she was panicking,"Daenerys darling are you ok?"

She took in a deep breath,"I lost my bracelet."

"What bracelet?"

"The iron one I always wear."

Caetlyn looked confused,"That! Don't worry about that it's probably best you lost it, now I can buy you a better."

Dany was shocked by what Lady Caetlyn said,she couldn't understand why she could just dismiss it like that.Then she realized,she knew Jon gave her that.Lady Caetlyn dragged her from stall to stall showing her different bracelets, but she didn't take any notice.

When it was time to leave they all got together and gave Dany their gifts.Theon and Robb got her books on Old Valyria,Sansa and Lady Caetlyn got her scented oils for her hair and Arya just got her a random flower she picked from somewhere.

_________

When they were back at Winterfell it wasn't long before they had their dinner,but it wa the same scene.No Jon.Before the feast Lord Stark gave a toast to her and then everyone proceeded to eat.She just copied exactly what she did this morning, took small bites every minute or so and most of the time just staring at the doorway hoping Jon would come in.But the same again each Stark left one by one until it was her and lord Stark sitting in silence.

Lord Stark then stood up and said,"Well Daenerys I better give you your gift."

He stood up with a bag in hand with something heavy inside and handed it to Dany.She looked inside and saw three beautifully coloured eggs.

"Dragon eggs," he said,"All the way from Essos,they've turned to stone but still beautiful.I thought they would suit you."

She was so mesmerized by them she didn't notice she was ignoring lord Stark.

"Thank you so much lord Stark."she smiled

He returned the same,"Think nothing of it child."He then sat down to read more letters and they were back to silence.

Dany couldn't bare it anymore and just stood up and headed for her bedchamber.She was almost out when lord Stark called out,"He will come and see you Daenerys."

She stopped for a second but continued on.When she got to her room she first had a bath,piping hot how she likes it.When she got out,she dried off,put on her night, went to bed and wanted to cry to sleep in the dark room.Out of all the days she didn't see Jon, why today.She almost got to sleep when she felt something touch her arm,she bolted up to see Jon's dark brown eyes with his finger to his mouth.

He gave a small smile,"Hello Dany."

Her first instinct was to slap him.The noise rang out all over the room.

"SEVEN HELLS DANY! What was that for?" He asked with his hand up to his cheek.

"For not telling me where you were going, disappearing and then turning up at midnight."she retorted

"Well I was getting you something.So I didn't want you following me did I."he said through his teeth looking at the floor.

After Dany's mini temper she could see that Job was still mad.She grabbed his chin gently and turned him to her and gave the cheek she slapped a small kiss.

She smiled,"It's good to see you."

Jon couldn't help but smile,"Why does that work everytime."

Dany let out a small laugh.

"Well," said Jon,"Let me show you what I spent all day getting you.

He took up a bag and just remembered the bracelet.

"Jon, I lost the bracelet."

She was shocked to see Jon smile,"Gift number one."he said as he pulled out the iron bracelet.

Dany took it from him,"My Gods," she said surprised,"I can't believe you found it I thought someone would of took it."

"Dany your too nice who would take that piece of shit."he said bluntly.

Dany was going to thank but instead decided to play with him.

"Jon Snow!How dare you use that language in the presence of a lady!"she said in her most proper voice. 

She smiled when Jon rolled his eyes.

"Careful I can still take these back." he said acting serious.

She giggled,"Dont worry nothing can be better then th..." She was stopped by the awe of the next two things he pulled out of the bag.A necklace of black and red gems with a silver dragon in the middle and a chain with little droplets of purple gemstones to be worn around the forehead.

"Jon they're beautiful." She said almost speechless

Jon smiled,"Thats why I got them suits you perfect."

She looked at him with a tear in her eye,"Thank you." and hugged him.

After a long embrace Dany asked,"I'm tired,can you stay with me tonight."

Jon nodded and proceeded to get under the covers.Once under the covers he put his arm round her waist and pulled her into him with her back against his chest.She fell asleep instantly with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like how the story is going.Thanks for reading.


	3. The Dance with The Dragon

Daenerys 

Dany found it very refreshing to be somewhere other then the cold,dark North behind the dreary walls of Winterfell.There were many reasons why she was excited to go to this tourney in Riverrun.One was from Lady Caetlyns stories growing up there, she talked about the vast blue rivers and green hills, plains and forests.And NO SNOW.That was another reason for her excitement, actually being in a climate that suited her.She may of lived in the North all her life but it didn't mean she could stand the cold like other Northeners.She was blood of the dragon and the dragon was light and heat, everything the North wasn't.

The most important reason was that Dany was finally seeing somewhere new, she has travelled all over the North but no where else.She longed to travel the world and see everything, from the great structures of kings landing to the marches of Dorne to the magnificent free cities.This was a step in the right direction.

When they were a hour away from Riverrun she and the others were allowed out of the carriages and ride the rest of the way.She rode beside Jon and Robb and were soon followed by the girls and Bran, and they talked the rest of the way about the tourney.Robb talked about wishing he could join in joustings, when Arya made the same suggestion everyone laughed to her distaste.Sansa dreamed about meeting her gallant knight who would swoop her of her feet and marry her.Bran hoped to meet a knight who give him advice on being a great warrior,she couldn't help but smile at his hope.Theon butted in and said he was entering a archery contest to and use winning money to drink wine and fuck whores, which made her gag.When she turned to Jon who she most interested in and asked,he almost looked sad and shrugged his shoulders.

It was noon when they arrived at Riverrun and were greeted by Lord Edmure Tully himself, a lot of awkwardness in the air when he greeted Jon.Since Lady Caetlyn was his family he gave us the best room in the castle.It was a large decorated room filled with chairs,tables and sofas that connected to five rooms.One for Lord and lady Stark,one for the boys,one for the girls,one for Theon and one for me.

Once we got in Lord Tully told us to settle in and get ready,he wanted to talk to the family before joining with him for the contests.It was hectic, Theon had left early for the archery,but Lady Caetlyn was trying to fix everyone up for the tourney.Dany and Jon got themselves done so they sat back and laughed, as Lady Stark tried get the boys haircuts and good clothes, as well as getting dresses and doing up the girls' hair.It was easy with Sansa but it was funny to see how defiant Arya was, trying to hide in a chest to try not wear the dress.

Lady Stark eventually got everything ready and she went over etiquette again and again so we wouldn't make fools of ourselves."Well we don't want to keep my brother waiting for the family,lets go".

When she finally opened the door to us go Dany was so excited.She basically skipped out the door with the other Stark children with a smile ear to ear.That was until she turned and saw Lady Stark and Jon standing in the doorway, and saw her saying something to Jon that changed his facial expression quick.He wasn't angry,shocked or sad,he just looked emotionless.Lady Caetlyn then turned and walked Dany's way with a stone face.  
"Come on, Daenerys." She said sternly

Dany looked on as she kept walking down the hallway.She dreaded to think what she said to Jon.Dany turned to the doorway to lock eyes with Jon.He may of looked emotionless but his dark brown eyes were angry and sad.He gifted her a crooked smile.  
"Call for me when the feast is on." He said as he went back into the room and shut the door.

___________

Jon

"He is waiting to meet with MY family."

Lady Caetlyns words to him in the doorway rang in his head over and over again.Jon could of went to the competitions still but he would be the same as he is now,alone.He decided just to go to the feast then, at least there he could sit next to his family without being a complete disgrace.

While sitting in the main, Jon got to thinking about where he actually belongs.He always wanted to choose but as he got older he started to realize there is nowhere for a bastard except the Nights Watch.Situations like the earlier one reinforced these thoughts as well.He kept on thinking who would actually miss him.His father would go along with what Caetlyn said Robb and Arya they would probably think about for few days and then forget.His other half-siblings probably forget the same day that he lived with them.Daenerys.

Would Dany miss him?They had been inseparable since they were born.They did everything together and spent most of the day together.Sure she even slapped him for not seeing him for one day, then kissed him.Well for his own sanity he hopes she remembers him, ever since he started getting feelings for her the idea of him going to the wall for the rest of his life was killing him slowly.

That's why he keeps trying to suppress the feelings every way possible.He won't even tolerate people joking that he wants to marry her because there is always truth in that just remind of the pain.The only thing worse then him going to the wall is finding out how she feels about him before the inevitable.

Jon thoughts were stopped by a drunk Theon stumbling into the room with his arms around two women.  
"What in the seven Hells are you doing," Jon asked pretty annoyed.

Theon put on a cocky smile," I won the tournament Snow,and I make good on my promise drink and whores,"

Theon gave both the girls arses a squeeze before continuing.

"I tell you what since I feel good tonight.I'll let you have one Snow.It will give you some practice with Dany when I'm done with her."

Jon must of looked angry as Theon went into his room laughing.Jon couldn't take this so he decided to have a quick cold bath before the feast, it was way to hot down south.The only bath there was, was in Dany's room so he had to make do.He was careful not to spill any buckets on the floor so Dany wouldn't know.

When the copper bath was full Jon got out of his clothes and into the cool bath.The bath was really relaxing for him.So relaxing that he fell asleep and woke hours later to see it was night and the feast would be starting soon.He needed to get dressed quick,he got only to realize he brought nothing in to dry him with.He went into the main room to search for something,anything before Dany came back.

Just as he thought of it he heard the door click and open and Dany enter, when she saw him her eyes widened.He quickly made a jump behind a sofa with only his head showing.  
"I was taking a bath!" He shouted with his eyes closed embarrassed to make eye contact with her.  
After a long silence he opened his eyes to see Dany staring at him, biting her lip trying to suppress a smile.She then bowed her head and shuffled to the door of her room and went inside for a few minutes.When she came back out she had his clothes in her arms and the necklace he got her two days ago as well as the forehead jewellery now on her crown.She walked over to him behind the sofa,still hasn't said a word.She looked down at him,his manhood only covered by his hands, and threw his clothes to him.

He caught them and replaced them with his hand, they just stared at each other for a while before Jon spoke up.

"Can you turn around?" He requested

Dany just realized she was staring turned red and twirled around.

It wasn't till Jon was standing did Dany say something,  
"While I'm turned around can you put this on me?" She asked holding out the necklace.

After a while contemplating, Jon reluctantly agreed to still naked. He moved closer but tried to not have anything 'poke' her.When he managed to get the necklace on Dany on purposely backed into him,she gave a devilish smile.  
"Did you pull a knife on me Jon Snow?"

With that Jon grabbed his clothes,ran straight into his room and locked his door to the sound of Dany laughing.He never put his clothes on quicker before and just stood there with his head against the door.When the laughs died down he heard her knock on the door.  
"Come on Jon I was only messing.Come out please!" She asked with a bit of sincerity.

With sigh,he succumbed to her plea and left the room.When he came out he looked at her she was pouting and giving sad puppy dog eyes.As much as he wanted to be mad at her he couldn't, he turned red and gave a nervous laugh.She gave him a heart-stopping smile and held out her hand.

"Shall we go?"

He smiled and took hold of her hand,  
"We shall."

_________

While walking to the feast,hand in hand,Jon couldn't help but feel sad.That is what he was worried about.Would all that they did there just be forgotten when he goes to the wall.Will it be one of those memories you actually think is fake.Dany must of seen this in Jon.

"Are you okay Jon?" She aske curiously

Jon didnt look at her and spoke in a flat voice,"I'm fine"

"If your worried about the size believe me you are more then satisfactory." She said giggling with a devilish smile.

Jon would of blushed if he hadn't of been thinking if something so serious.Dany must of noticed this because she asked again more concerned.

"Jon what's wrong." She looked worried

"I'm fine,promise." He said with a false smile.But they both knew he was lying.

When they arrived in the Hall for the feast and sat at their table beside Robb.The rest of the night was pretty boring for Jon, Lord Tully gave a toast, people ate and then started dancing.Nearly everyone was dancing except him, for the reasons that he didn't know how to and no one wants to dance with a bastard.So he spent the rest of the day as he started,alone but this time he was drinking to try make it better.No chance of seeing Dany again, who doesn't want to dance with the beautiful girl in the world.It was nearing the end of the night when he saw Dany, she sat with Sansa near both their cheeks flushed.

"Enjoying yourselves." Jon said with a bit of a slur.

Dany noticed and looked at him worried, but Sansa didnt take any notice.

"Yes," said Sansa,"But I want to keep going but there is no one else."

"I'll dance with you Sansa." Jon said half joking,half serious.

Sansa looked at him with what looked like disgust,"I'm not going to dance drunk,half-brother."

That last remark made Jon slam his hand down on the table,he could tell his anger was showing.He was grinding his teeth,flaring his nostrils and just staring at his clenched fist.Dany said something to Sansa but he wasn't concentrating with the millions of thoughts going through his head.

Sansa then turned to him,"Jon,I apol..."

He didnt need to hear anymore he threw back the chair and stormed out.

__________

Daenerys

Dany looked all ove the castle to try find Jon but he was no where.Why did Sansa have to be so Stupid!Saying that to him, when he is drunk of all times,the Gods know.She then just she forgot one place, Riverrun has a gods wood.

She found the garden the gods wood was in.It was very quiet, eerie but beautiful at the same time.The slightest wind was moving the leaves and flowers.She followed the path and eventually found Jon kneeling before that pale tree with the grotesque carved in face and blood like leaves.

"Jon."

"Just go Dany." He answered instantly

"Come on Jon your family are worried about you."

"Why are you lying?"

"What?" She was shocked by what he said.

He stood and turned to her with a face red from anger and red eyes from what it looks like he was crying.

"Why are you lying?No one in there cares about me."

She moved closer to him so they were only a inch away from each other.

"Of course they care about you."

"No they don't!" He started shouting,"To them I'm just the bastard of the family,a no good piece of shit.That is not worth anything anyone.If I died to tomorrow it would be a gift to the world cause no one cares.Not them,not anyone in there,in the North,not YOU,not anyone."

She wrapped her arms the back of his neck and planted her lips to his in a desperate attempt to give him all the love she feels for him.She was so relieved when he's started responding by putting his hands on her hips.When his tongue touched he lips she gladly let him in her mouth, she could tast the wine of him but she didn't care.After the long embrace they pulled apart,still in each others arms and their foreheads touching.They were staring deeply into each others eyes.

"Don't ever say I don't care about you again," she whispered to him,"I love you Jon Snow."

"I love you Daenerys Targaryen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like.Thanks for reading!


	4. The Sword of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like.Enjoy.Im going away for holidays and won't be back until January.So ye have to wait for a bit,sorry.Thanks for reading.

Jon

It has been very emotional for Jon the past few days.His mood has been up and down and it could change in a instance.When he was with Daenerys, ever since what happened in the Gods wood, he had never been happier.They spent a long time in that Gods Wood, giving each other the pent up emotions they felt for each other for years.When it got late, they went back to their rooms where his father was still awake in the main room.His worries turned to suspicion when he saw them smirking, he didn't take any notice though and sent them to bed.A few minutes later Jon snuck into Dany's room and got into her bed, where they pick up where they left off in the Godswood.

Only this time, Dany was a bit more adventurous.She took of his clothes which left him naked in front of her for a second time.He felt her lips curl up into a smile while kissing as she felt his naked body.Her hand starting on his slowly chest travelled down over his abdomen until she found what she was looking for hard between his legs.He let out groan into her as she started rubbing his cock slowly.

He returned the favor by running his hand under her nightdress, up her thigh before reaching a small patch of hair and her moist womanhood.She broked their kiss so she could moan as he slid a finger inside her.They both laid there in dark,pleasuring each other with their hands,the only sounds were the occasional grunt or Moan from either of them.Jon wished so much that he was not honorable, otherwise he would of ripped of Dany's night dress to see what she had under there and take her.Jon grew closer to his climax just when Dany's fluid motion was replaced with a hard squeeze.When she did this, she broke their kiss again.He opened his eyes to see Dany eyes shut, mouth in a wide O,her other hand digging into his chest and her body contorting into some shape before letting out a loud moan into Jon's ear.It put Jon over the edge as he spilled himself, with a grunt of his own.Dany collapsed onto Jon, the sudden weight made him collapse onto the bed.He laid there breathing heavily, as he looked down he saw Dany,already asleep,lying on his chest with her arms around him.The feeling of her warm breaths on his chest.

He slowly reached for the furs and wrapped them both in them.  
"Good night, Dany." He whispered before giving the top of her head a kiss and then closed his eyes to rest.

Those were the times when he couldn't feel any happier, but when he awoke the next day in the early morning when it was only him and his thoughts.He kept thinking about the Nights Watch and how this is exactly what he didn't want to happen.There is nothing left the world could throw at him.He decided it was best to leave now before everyone else woke up, he gently moved Dany's arm off his chest and got out easy.He gave her another kiss before putting on his clothes and tip-toed out.

He opened and closed very slowly as to not make any noise.  
"Did you sleep well Jon?"  
He jumped around quickly to see Robb, sitting on the sofa with a smirk on his face.Jon turned completely red.

"Take a seat." Robb pointed to the chair across from.Orange from the rising sun shining in the window.Fitting how even the Gods wanted to focus on him.He moved slowly over to the chair, and sat in it awkwardly staring across from Robb.They sat in silence for a while, before Jon decided to break it.

"Meet any girls last night?" He asked casually

"I did," he responded with the smirk still on his face,"A Tyrell,her name is Margaery.She's funny,smart,very beautiful."

"I hope ye get married and have many children." Jon mockingly toasted

"Hmm," was Robb's response,"From the sounds I heard last night, it seems you've skipped the dancing and the courting and went straight to the child making."

Jon looked up at him shocked his face probably even redder, if that was possible.Robb's smirk turned to a smile from ear to ear.

"N-no,no,no w-we we didn't umm uh you know..." Jon managed to stutter out.

"Oooooooh," Robb said exaggerated," Ye we only giving each other a 'hand' so to speak."

Jon put his red face into his hands and couldn't help but laugh at his own embarrassment.Robb soon joined him in the laughter.

"So you finally did it," Robb said a bit more serious,"after all these years ye finally admitted to each other that ye were more then just good friends.Jon could only nod at him."

"Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen," Robb began,"The illegitimate son and the would of been princess of the Iron Throne and the last Targaryen.You wouldn't find anything more sappy in Sansa's stories." He then stood up as if telling a story and put on a deep voice,"And so in the end they married, and became King Jon and Queen Daenerys of Westeros.And they lived happily ever after."

They were both laughing really hard as Robb sat back down.  
"She really does love you Jon.Actually, ye are both old enough, ye could get married now if you asked father he would probably arranged it."

All the sadness and depression Jon had hit him all at once.He looked at Robb with sadness in his eyes.  
"Robb, you know I can't get married."

Robb's smirk dissapeared, his face covered with regret and pity,"Look, I can ask father to legitimize you,if he hears the reason from me..."

"That's not the reason Robb!" Jon said through his teeth dreading he is going to say this allowed.

"What then?" He asked 

Jon looked at his feet,"I'm joining the Nights Watch."

When he looked back up,Robb looked at him almost in disbelief then slumped into the Sofa.  
"Does she know?"

"No"

"Seven Hells Jon." Robb replied with a sigh.

They sat there in silence.

"She is going to hate you for this Jon."

He looked at him in disbelief.

"Wait you said that she loved me?"

"Yes Jon," he leaned forward,"She gave you her heart.Now your going to smash it to pieces like glass."

Jon put his head in his hands, unsure of what to do.

__________

They were all packed away and ready to leave Riverrun.The place will stick in Jon's mind for so many reasons.Dany wanted to be in the same carriage as Jon, so they organized it so that it was Jon,Dany and Robb in the same carriage.When Dany got in carriage and saw Robb there, she looked at Jon unsure before him telling her that Robb.For the whole she was snugged up right next to Jon with her head on his shoulder.They would occasionally say "I love you" each other, to Jon's joy and dismay.She would try to kissing him start, but he stopped her after a few times because he didnt want it to be awkward in front of Robb.She finally fell asleep after a while, silvery hair covering Jon's shoulder, he smiled and gave the top of her head a kiss.He looked to lock eyes with Robb who's face and stare said everything that he said to Jon before in Riverrun, you'll break her heart.

Once night fell they stopped in what seemed like a swamp.They were told they'd be staying in the Neck over night and that they would meet with Lord Stark's old friend Howland Reed.They all got out of their carriages and on to the mucky ground with a fairly small stone keep in front of them.Everyond complained about staying accept Jon, he was happy to meet with The Lord Reed as if he was part of the family.Lord Stark argued they couldn't stay in Howlands home is because its alway moving.

As they got closer the gates opened to reveal a small man in a green cloak standing there, with a smile.

"Ned"

"Howland"

The two men moved to one another and hugged.

"It's been to long my friend." Said Howland.

"It has.Let me introduce my household."

They all lined up,Jon at the end,with Dany beside him.Howland went along giving everyone a little compliment that suited them.He payed a bit of interest to Dany, but Jon was surprised when he came to him.

"You must be Jon," he grabbed Jon's hand and shook,"Great to see you again my boy."

Everyone else was as surprised as Jon, some more pleasant then others,"Have we met before my lord?"

"A long time ago my boy,when you were a baby.I brought you to your father after your mothers death, may the Gods treat her well."

"You knew my mother?" Jon said a bit excited.

"I did my boy, I did.But I see she didn't leave much of herself in you.Your probably the definition of a Stark."

"Okay Howland," interrupted his father,"We need to settle in then we'll meet you for food."

As they made their in Jon caught a glimpse of Lady Caetlyn's reaction to what just happened.She was furious.

They didnt have the same luxury here as they did in Riverrun.There only three rooms so all the girls in one, the boys in the other and the lady one for Lord and Lady Stark.Dany was upset they couldn't share a bed tonight but he promised to make it up to her when they were back in Winterfell.She smiled and kissed him before of to eat.

Before entering the hall Lord Stark held Jon back,"Stay to the end me and Howland want to talk to you."

Jon wondered what it was about but he did as he was asked and waited.One by one people left until it was only him,his father and Lord Reed.

"Jon," his father began,"I think it's time you know who your mother was."

Jon couldn't believe he was finally going to find out everything about his birth.

"Her name was Ashara Dayne.Not a whore or a wet nurse like some people say, but a noble woman from a noble house." He looked up to Howland, who was staring back at him.Almost like he was forced to do this.

"So there you know now Jon, I..."

"Did you love her?" Jon asked catching his father off guard.

"What?"

"Did you love her or was she a woman you just bedded and she happened to be noble?"

His father was speechless.

"Cause I heard the stories,of how she commited suicide,why did she do it?Was it because you said you loved,bedded her,got her pregnant then left her?"

"No it wasn't like that Jon,"his father said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I truly loved your mother.Why she killed herself is beyond me but I gave her all my love and your the result of that.Your last bit of her I have left,your the best gift she could ever give me and she would be proud of who you have becomed."

Jon didnt know what to say,"Thanks father."

He gave him a smile,"Your welcome son."

"And that's why I'm here Jon," said Howland standing with something long in his arms.Once I defeated Arthur Dayne at the tower of Joy,I took their ancestral sword Dawn and was suppose to give it to Ashara Dayne.Since she passed on I say it's only fitting you have it."

He uncovered the cloth around the scabbard sword and handed it to Jon.He took it and grabbed it by the handle and pulled it up a inch to reveal some of the milky white type metal.

"The holder is always called the 'Sword of the Morning'.I think the Sword of The Night would suit us better." Said his father.

Jon stared for a while before cracking a small smile.

"Thanks Mother."


	5. Bad Things To Come

Daenerys

Here Dany was, back in the grey setting of the North.She could see the transition as soon as they left the Neck, Dany could see the green, velvet like grass disappear under the thick carpet of summer snow.The sun was engulfed by the dark clouds along with it.She should be like Sansa, upset and moody about leaving the Riverlands, but she wasn't.

If anything she couldn't stop herself from smiling like a blushing maid from time to time.A smile has been carved into her ever since that night in Riverrun.She has started spending more time with Jon,if that was even possible, and be more intimate.If she wasn't holding his hand she was hugging him,if she was not hugging him she was kissing him,if she wasn't kissing him she was 'exploring' his body.If people in Winterfell believed that there is something between them before Gods know what they think now, they must at least know the feelings she has for him.

Ever since she flowered and became a woman at twelve, she felt different around Jon.Where before she was just happy to see him, it was soon followed with a good pain in her heart and a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach.She always just took no notice, but then when she walked in on Jon as naked as he was on his nameday,her heart quickened and the deep feeling in her stomach moved down between her legs.She noticed then how gorgeous Jon was, she lusted over his muscled physique.During the feast and the dancing she wondering if they could lie together like husband and wife but still be friends.But she knew it was love that she felt for him the whole time when they talked in the Godswood,when he said that she didn't care about him, it felt someone crushed her heart.That was how she knew that she loved him, and when he confessed he felt the same her eyes felt teary from joy.

Since the day they returned, her feelings for Jon weren't the only new ones she was experiencing.When she wasn't with Jon, which was usually at night,she would lie on her bed put couldn't sleep because she feels,a pull.As if someone wrapped a piece of string around her waist and just tug at her.It was annoying her that every time she looked up to see who was doing this to only be presented with the emptiness of her room, with only the chest in the corner in which she kept her dragon eggs that Lord Stark gave her.It was late into the night and she couldn't sleep with the feeling still at her.Eventually she got out of bed,a bit frustrated, and went to the chest and kneeled before it.As she opened the heavy wooden lid it gave a slow creak,she looked at the three eggs lined up,Green,Black and Cream.Nothing was off except,she swore on the gods that she heard a noise from the black egg with the red specks.It was like...it was like it was crying.She picked it up and brought it to her bed, when she had it cradled against her stomach the noise seem to stop.The egg also felt warm,even though the egg has turned to cold,hard stone, she felt a warmth from with in it.She was then able to fall asleep,with the egg keeping her warm,cradling and protecting the egg.As if it were her child.

___________

She was woke the next morning the same way as usual by Arya, this time she wanted to know what she was doing with one of my eggs in the bed, but before she could give her the answer she ran out of the room.Dany got dressed in a red dress and black cloak,her house colours, and went down to the court yard to find the boys gathered around the archery targets.As she got closer she saw that Bran just let loose a arrow that went a yard off to the left of the target.He dropped his head in frustration and kicked the ground.

Jon and Robb were standing beside each other with Rickon sitting on the fence near them.

"Gone on father's watching," Jon leaned in and whispered.

Bran looked up at the balcony to see Lord and Lady Stark watching from above.

"And your mother." Jon added.

She went up behind the two boys as Bran nocked another arrow and linked her arms with both.

"Morning." She said to both of them.

"Morning Dany." Robb said not breaking his sights off Bran.

Jon gave her a smile and she returned one.Thats all they needed to do to get their message across.They looked on as Bran let loose another arrow that missed and even went over the wall.Jon and Robb broke into fits of laughter.

"Shut up the both of you!" She said angrily, giving a dirty look and smacked them both in the back of the head.They both looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"And which one of you were a marksman at seven." Lord Stark shouted from the balcony.

"Keep practicing Bran,go on."

"Don't think too much Bran."

"Relax your bow arm."

All of a sudden,a arrow soared past them and hit the red painted centre of the hay target.They all turned their confused heads towards where the arrow came from, and saw Arya holding a bow and giving a small curtsy.They let out giggles and laughs as Bran chased after Arya.

"Rickon, get the arrows for me please." Jon asked of him as the laughs died down.

"Bran needs to practice more." Robb commented crossing his arms.

Dany rolled her eyes at him,"Please Robb, when you were Bran's age you couldn't hit 'the wall' from ten yards."

Robb gave out an annoyed sigh from her insult, which made Jon chuckle.

"What are laughing at Jon? It's not like you have a better aim."

"Really?" he asked smugly,"Tell me one time I had bad aim?"

Dany put on a cheeky smile,"That night in Riverrun.I haven't been able to get that 'stain' out of my dress."

Dany used all her will not to laugh when she saw his face transition.His eyes looked shocked and twice as big,his eyebrows hiked further up his face,his mouth left open with surprise at what she just said so casually.She broke though when Robb let out a laugh that sounded more like a hiss and her laugh was something that wasn't even human.She saw the anger etched on his face as stormed off to help Rickon.

Rodrick Cassel came over to her and Robb while they were in their fits of laughter, and told them that Lord Stark wanted them to prepare their horses.They are going out for a execution of a deserter from the Nights Watch.

"You coming Dany?"

"Yes,I'm just going to wait for Jon.To see if he hates me."

Robb laughed,"Believe me Dany, Jon maybe annoyed and he maybe distant for awhile.But he will never hate you."

Dany smiled at Robb, and he gave one in return.The thought of Jon hating her made her heart tighten, it would be like someone taking half of her away.She wondered if that was how Jon's mother felt when Lord Stark left her.She broke from her thought and turned to go to Jon, which ripped the smile of her face when she saw Lady Stark staring down at Jon with eyes like blue daggers in disgust.She soon followed her husband, but Jon stood there looking at his feet.His face gave no emotion but his body gave it away,her eyes roamed down to his hands which were clenched in a fist and shaking.He headed towards her at a quick pace with his head still down.When he was close enough Dany was going to say something,but Jon cut her off before she could even speak.

"Leave me alone Dany." He muttered without even stopping and continued on to the stables.

Dany didn't know what to think, Jon just pushed her away.He had never done that before, he has always willing to tell her anything.Then again Robb could be wrong.

__________

The mood was strange coming back from the execution.Even though she wouldn't expect anyone to be high spirits after the executions of a man(except for Theon who kicked the mans severed head,the arse)but everyone seemed to be on edge.Even Jon's mood was different it wasn't the anger she in him after the confrontation with Lady Stark,but instead sorrow.At least this time he didn't try to push her away, and managed to get close to lean her head on him.They looked at each other and Jon gave her a sad smile.She loved his smile.Their moment was broke when they came across something dead on the road,a Stag.They got of their horses to inspect it,the sight of it made her stomach churn,mutilated,rotting and infested with maggots.

"What could of done this?" Asked Jon.

"A Mountain Lion?" Theon suggested

But Lord Stark shook his head,"There are none in these woods."

Lord Stark then went into the woods where a small stream was hidden.They followed him and were given a sight to behold, a wolf bigger then the pony Bran was riding.It was dead with a large piece of shattered antler lodged in its throat(this made the mood worse.)They also found a litter of five pups around it.

"It's a direwolf."

"There hasn't been direwolves south of wall for 200 years." Theon commented.

Jon picked up two pups and handed one to Bran.

"Want to hold one Dany?"

She nodded anxiously and put the small pup in her hand.Its fur was so soft,but they felt so cold.It seemed to stop crying when Dany took it into her arms.

"How will they survive their mothers dead?"  
Bran asked,with every set of eyes laying on Lord Stark.

"Best to kill them they won't survive without their mother." He said,as Theon pulled a knife.

"No you can't!" Bran cried out.

"Put the knife away." said Robb

"Are you cruel?" Dany joined in the defense of the pups.

"I take orders from Lord Stark not ye." Theon retorted.

"Lord Stark," Jon spoke up,"There are five one for each of the Stark children.The direwolf is the digit of your house,your meant to have them."

Lord Stark was in a state of thought for a moment.  
"You train them yourselves,you feed them yourselves and if they die,you bury them yourselves."he stated and walk back to the horses.

Jon handed them out to everyone to carry.

"Why do you not want one?" Bran asked Jon.

"I'm not a Stark." He told him with little emotion,which hid a thousand emotions.

Bran went back to join the rest of the troupe leaving Jon and Dany.Even though he looked normal,Dany has known him long enough to know he is aching.

She held out her hand,"I'll be your wolf."

Jon gave a shrug and took her hand,"Your too vicious to be a wolf,Dany."

She let out a little giggle that manage to get a crooked smile out of him.They were walking back when Jon stopped.

"What is it Jon?"

He kneeled behind a tree and was rooting around.Moments later he revealed another pup,only this one was different to the rest,all the others were black,grey or brown with yellow or green eyes.This one was pure snowy white with blood red eyes and a bit smaller.

"He must of strayed away from the litter."

"The outsider," Dany laughed,"Perfect for you."

"No," Jon corrected her with a smile,"Perfect for us."

___________

When they returned everyone was delighted with their direwolf.They spent hours in the courtyard training them and feeding them.Robb's Greywind was attacking an old doll,Sansa's Lady was being trained to obey her,Arya's Nymeria was rolling around in mud,Bran's Summer was chasing a stick and Rickon's Shaggydog was tearing everything up.Jon and Dany were sitting on a bench with Ghost in Jon's lap and Dany feeding milk so he can get bigger.Robb joked that we treated it like it was their child.Where as Jon laughed at it Dany started to think.She had a warm feeling about bearing a child for Jon, but would he even want to have a child?Would he mind having son of a bastard?

Lord Stark and Lady Caetlyn hadn't returned after many hours,people started to worry,but not as much as when everyone was called over and they saw the worried look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Robb asked.

"We received a message from Kings Landing." His mother said.

"We are to prepare," Ned continued but stared at Dany with worried eyes,"King Robert is coming."

She knew that all the family's eyes were on her,but she didn't notice with the gods putting a rope around her neck.

She was in her bed that night crying,not just from the fear she had of the king,but also from the shame that she is afraid.She was a Targaryen,blood of the dragon,descendant of Aegon the Conqueror,her family ruled Westeros for 300 years,why should she be afraid.

"Dany." She heard a voice call her, it was Jon.Her back was to the door so he couldn't see the state she was in.

She tried to clear the tears quickly and make herself sound normal so Jon wouldn't know she was crying.

"I'm okay Jon,you can leave now." She went well until her voice broke at the last word.

She heard a few quick footsteps before she turned over by Jon and when he looked down into her eyes,which were probably red by now,his face looked very worried.She immediately sat up and buried her face into his neck and cried.She even started to become hysterical.  
"He's going to kill me Jon,I know it,I know it,I just know!I don't want to die Jon I want to live long with you!I'm afraid Jon!" She cried out.

"Shhh,Shhh Dany," he said quietly rubbing her back,"The king won't hurt you,he might not even be here for you.But if he tries to touch a single hair on your head.I'll kill him."

Dany didn't know what to think of what Jon said, they were comforting but would he actually kill for her.It didn't matter right now she was to tired to think.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She looked up at him.

He bent his head and have her a kiss.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but here it is.Hope you enjoy and leave comments, I like to see what you think.


	6. The Last Nights Gathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Daenerys

She woke in the middle of the night again.The room in the same state as it was the first night,dark and empty, only the chest in the corner.The only difference was that she awoke with her head resting on Jon's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her.She was being lifted slightly from each breath he took and she heard the rhythm of his slow heartbeats.It was enticing for her to close her eyes and fall back into sleep,but she couldn't.This night she felt the pull again towards the chest, only it was stronger,louder this time.It took all her will power to leave Jon's warm grasp,as she did as before,she kneeled in front and opened the big,wooden chest.Only even though the black egg was crying,so was the green one.She picked them both up and held them like a mother would hold a babe while feeding.She went back to her bed and laid down with her head resting on Jon's chest once again.She had the dragon eggs balanced on her stomach,while she caressed them.Following the curved lines the scales were making with her finger,putting her palm on the side and feel the strange warmth it emitted.She didn't know if she was going mad,was the lack of sleep?was the hope she has just playing tricks on her?because she tapped the hard shell three times.And something from the inside tapped back.

__________

It was the day of the King coming to Winterfell,if that wasn't bad enough for her, the Lannister queen and her brother the Kingslayer were coming aswell.She is going to have to spend days with people who would love to see her head on a spike.It only got worse when Lord Stark told them that Jon Arryn is dead,the Kings hand,and Lord Eddard thinks the king might ask to take his place.Lord Stark was the only reason she was safe in the North, because he made it clear to everyone in the realm that she can't be touched.He might be going now and what if something happens to him, who will protect her then."I'll Kill Him." Jon's words from a few moons ago about the king if he hurt her.Jon will protect me she thought, he will always be here he'll never leave me.

Lady Caetlyn came to her and asked her to help with doing up the girls hair, she just nodded and followed her to the girls room.Thankfully, Lady Caetlyn chose to do Arya's hair and let Dany do Sansa's,she wasn't in the mood today for Arya's antics.Like trying to hold her down,keep her still or catch her when she ran off.Sansa just sat with Lady at her side rambling on about tonight,all Dany had to do was to comb her hair and say 'mmmm' when she asked a question.When the two Stark girls were done they were sent on their way to get their dresses from Septa Mordane.Dany was about to leave when Lady Stark called her back.

"Don't go Daenerys, I'll do your hair for you." She slowly walked back and slumped down into the seat that Arya previously occupied, as Lady Caetlyn began.

"You have lovely hair,Dany." She said with a stroke of the brush.All Dany did was give a sad smile which only lasted a second.Lady Stark continued with the small talk,but Dany only answered with mmm's,nods and facial expressions.She wasn't in the mood for talking and Lady Caetlyn must of noticed because she put her hands on her shoulders.

"Are you alright,Dany?"

Alright?Alright! The man,The King, who started and lead a rebellion which wiped out my whole family,the man who put a sword straight through my fathers back and the Queen who's father slaughtered my brothers children are coming here.Lord Stark,the only reason I'm alive,might be going away, which will leave me with no one to protect me.Apart from the man I love but because his father loved a woman who isn't you, I can't marry him or bear his children.

"I'm fine,Lady Stark." She said with a fake, convincing smile.

__________

After her hair was brushed Dany went back to her room and put on a silver,long-sleeved,gown lined with white fur.She wore the gifts Jon had got her,the black diamond and ruby necklace,the purple head jewels and of course the iron bracelet.She then just sat in her room,on the ground beside the chest with her eggs inside.She rested her chin on the lid while her finger glided along, feeling the hard ironwood.The room was very quiet, the castle had been in anarchy to prepare for tonight's feast,but thankfully her room was at the back of the castle and little noise could be heard.The only noise she wanted to hear, was not there.She wanted to hear or feel something come from her dragon eggs,they always gave her comfort and strength.She needs that most now.

Her head was lifted to the sound of her door opening, and she wasn't surprised to see Jon but gave a smile.He was different, his hair was cut shorter and still damp from being washed.He was dressed up more formal then usual and with his newly acquired sword at his side.Ghost then followed him in and went straight to her.

"You look handsome." Dany commented while scratching the direwolf's head.

"You must be looking into a mirror then." Jon responded with a half-smile.

He walked over and sat in front of her crossed legged.He took the hand she had on top of the lid into his and gave it a kiss,the touch of his lips on her hand sent a shiver up her arm and down her spine.They both were sitting in silence looking at each for a moment, before she saw worry creep onto his face.

"Are you okay Dany?"

She just shook her head.She could of just lied like she did with Lady Caetlyn earlier,but Jon would know instantly.She didn't want to speak either in case she bursted out into tears.She couldn't do that today, she needed to be strong.

"Dany,trust me everything is going to be fine."

She tried to find the courage to speak,"Did you mean what you said?" she got out, but quiet and raspy.

"Mean what Dany?"

She cleared her throat to sound more clear,"That you would kill the King if he tried to hurt me?"

He looked into her eyes with nothing but seriousness.  
"I meant every word."

"And what if Lord Stark leaves for King's Landing, will you still protect me then?"

He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but he refrained and looked down.Breaking their eye contact.That made her worried.She moved her hand that he was holding,up his arm,under his chin and lifted his head.As usual his face was emotionless but she only needed to look into his eyes to know.She saw nothing but sadness and anger.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked with concern.

All he did was give a sad sigh and gave the hand she had on his face a kiss.

"I'll tell you soon Dany."

He then stood up in front of her and held out his two hands,"Now my lady, I have to escort you to the courtyard.If you'll let?" He gave her a heart-warming smile.She smirked at him and let him take her hands into his.She shrieked when Jon pulled her up quicker then she expected, but started giggling when Jon pulled her into his body.She could of stayed in his arms all day, but Ghost had to ruin it by sticking his nose between the two of them.They linked arms and head down to the courtyard.

Once they got down final preparations were being made, as everyone got into positions and waited in anticipation for the king.The Stark stood in the middle of the court yard so they could be the first to meet with the king and his family.Jon and Dany stood behind them with Theon Greyjoy,the horn was sounding by the time Arya got into her spot.Dany was getting nervous, now any moment now the King,the Usurper and the man who destroyed her family was going to walk through thoughs gates, along with his Lannister dogs with him.Don't be afraid Daenerys,she thought to herself,your ancestors built the very throne he sits on,Baratheons at descended from Targaryens.You are blood of the dragon, and dragons feed on Lions and Stags.They can all talk about their sharp claws and proud antlers,but they are nothing to fire and blood.

She was broke from her thoughts when Jon grabbed her hand, she was confused at first at why he did that then she looked up and saw the gates open.A flood of people came through the gate, to her surprise she saw Lannister soldiers instead of Baratheon.The sigil was different too, the Baratheon coat of arms was supposed to be a crowned black Stag on a gold field.Now it has a golden lion,combatant, on a gold and red field.Typical Lannisters, so full of themselves they think they deserve to be on the royal coat of arms for marrying into the family once.Soon after a boy with curly,blond hair came in on horseback with a kings guard in front and a huge man(even on horseback) wearing a helmet fashioned to look like a snarling dog beside him.

"That's the prince." Jon whispered to her.

She was surprised, if she was going by the stories of the king that Lord Stark told, he looked nothing like him.He looked more like a Lannister, and a girl.A red carriage was followed soon with the rest of the kings guard.Then King Robert Baratheon rode in,she even more surprised at him, he aswell looked nothing like how Lord Stark described him.He was suppose to be muscled,broad shoulder and clean shaven, but the man before them had a massive beard and big bellied.Everyone around began to kneel before him, so Dany followed suit.She decide to gamble and looked up to see the king struggling to get of his horse.This is the man who A dragon should fear and tremble at,a man who struggles to even get of his horse and would probably get tired walking over let alone fighting in three battles.All this I have been afraid of what he 'was' not what he 'is'.

The King eventually made his way over to the Starks and signalled them to rise, when Lord Eddard did so everyone around copied.

"My King Winterfell is yours."Lord Eddard announced.

Robert Baratheon just looked his old friend up and down with eyes that didn't give away much of what he was thinking.

"You've got fat." He loudly blurted out.

Everyone just stood there in awkward silence not knowing what to say before the big,bearded man broke out into laughter.Lord Stark joined in with the king and the two embraced.He then went along greeting with Lady Caetlyn and the rest of the Stark children.He came back up to talk with Lord Eddard,he was opening his mouth before he caught a glimpse of Dany and stared straight at her.His face was mixed up with emotion, anger,sadness,frustration all wrapped up on his hairy face.Lord Eddard saw Robert staring and turned around to look at Dany too.

"Robert this is..."

"Daenerys Targaryen." The king finished the sentence for him only in a rougher tone.

Dany wasn't going to be intimidated by this man, she slowly curtsied while bowing her head.When she looked back she saw confusion was added to the man's face.She mustered up the prettiest smile she could make.

"Your Grace."

____________

Everyone was in happy spirits.All the Stark children were paired to enter the hall with someone, Sansa entered with Prince Joffrey looking on him as if he were the most handsome man in the seven kingdoms.She sat at the top with rest of the Starks and royal family, at the request of the king.She thought it was a bit unfair that she got to sit with the Starks, while Jon sat down so far down the hall next to the entrance that when Dany looked to see how he was,she couldn't see him.The odd time she did, he seemed to be drinking heavily and look sad among the squires.She wanted to go down and keep him company, but someone kept calling her back for something.At one point Lord Eddard called for her to join him and the king,who was a bit drunk by this time into the night.She went behind the table that over looked the entire hall, to the two friends who had their chairs turned away and facing each other.

"Lord Stark, what can I do for you?"

"Daenerys may I introduce to my old friend and foster-brother Robert Baratheon."

She looked to the man who was gulping down a big cup of wine.

"My king." She said bowing her head.

The king then slammed the cup on the table and wiped the residue of wine around his mouth and beard.

"Dispense with the pleasantries Targaryen.I hate you and you hate me.We would both like to see each others head on a pike,but we're untouchable to each other aren't we?That's why I called you here to see if you have any madness, it might give me a excuse."

Dany looked over to Lord Stark, who's eyes were darting over from her to Robert the back to her.Dany wasn't going to accept his insults, if he wanted a battle of wits he'll get one.

"Well I bid you caution my king, Targaryens who were mad were very good at killing." She gave a smug smile at the king, the king looked more angry.

"Careful dragonspawn, your talking to the Stag that Lions and Wolves bow to." His Grace announced with a beat of his fist on his chest."

"And the Dragon feeds on them all the same." She said back to him, her smile growing wider.

King shook his head and gave a small, bemused laugh,"I can't tell if you have courage and loyalty, or just stupid and stubborn."

"Well, I was raised among Starks."

She was surprised that he let out a hearty laugh that made his gut jiggle.She would of laughed too, if she wasn't getting a cold stare from Lord Stark.He gave the same to his royal friend but he ignored him.

"You're alright Targaryen,"

She didn't know why but, she was happy at the compliment.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't put your brothers head on a spike if he returns."

"My brother?" She asked confused.

"I didn't tell her yet, Robert." Lord Stark butted into the conversation.

Didn't tell her what?

"Well you should tell her Ned," King Robert stood up, grabbing the flagging he was drinking from,"It affects her as much as it does us."

He pushed past her, stumbling as he did.The smell of drink on him was almost enough to knock her out.Once he was gone, Dany turned to Lord Stark who was rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"What was he talking about, Lord Stark?"

"Sit down Daenerys." She took the sit that the king previously occupied.

"Remember when you were young, I told you that you weren't the last Targaryen.You had a brother, Viserys.Who escaped across the Narrow sea to Essos by loyalists."

"Yes, what about him?"

"Well, he has seemed to of got the alliance of pentos and a powerful Dothraki horse Lord.He plans to retake the Iron Throne."

She was still confused.What did this have to do with her?Did they think she would betray them,"What does this have to do with me?"

Lord Eddard sighed,"The reason the Dothraki allied to him is because, Viserys promised the Horse Lord your hand in marriage."

"What!" She couldn't believe this, a man she didn't even know wanted to sell her of like a whore.Let alone her brother, her only kin.

"Don't worry, Daenerys." He stood up, walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if her has a thousand, ten thousand or a hundred thousand.I will protect you as one of my own.I made that promise to your mother on her death bed, and I'll be damned if anything happens now." 

Dany felt teary eyed that someone cared that much for her,"Thank you, Lord Stark."

He went to leave before Dany quickly stood up,"Lord Stark, I don't know if it means anything to you but, I think of you as my real father."

A smile cracked on the hard face of the Warden of the North and took her into a hug, one he would give Sansa or Arya.They broke the embrace after a few seconds, and he left for some business he had to take care of.She left by herself on the raised, this was the perfect time for her to talk to Jon.Just as she went to leave she felt a hand grab hers, and tug her forcefully around.When she was turned round she saw a woman with gold hair and green daggers for eyes.It was the Queen.

"Your the Targaryen." She said coldly

"Your Grace,I was about to leave." She said but the Queen hardened the grip on her hand.Dany looked at her as if she had gone mad but the queen just smiled.  
"I saw you talking,chatting with my husband.It's good to see that what happened between our families is left in the past."

Dany studied her coldly,"The Stag merely defeated the Targaryens.It was the Lions that murdered them."

Anger flared on the Queens face before another voice entered into the fray.

"Back off Cersei, I think the girl wants to enjoy the evening without talking diplomacy with you."

Dany turned around to see no one there, until she looked down and saw a stunted man.With stubby legs, a jutting forehead,dirty blond hair and green eyes, it was The Imp Tyrion Lannister.

"As if your any better company, Dwarf." The Queen finished before storming off.She looked back at the Dwarf who had a wicked smile on his.

"To be honest, I wanted to have the Targaryen all to myself."

"What do you want me for?" She asked confused.

"It's not everyday you get to talk to a Targaryen, Daenerys." He took a sip of wine,"May I call you Daenerys?"

She looked down the hall and saw no signs of Jon where he should be.She was getting frustrated now.Everytime she was close to leaving she has been pulled away.

"Fine make it quick."

"I'm sorry but am I holding you up from something."

"Sorry, my lord but it wouldn't be right of me to put all my problems on you."

"Look at me child," he projected his arms out from his sides,"I use to be tall but all the problems people have laid on me made me short."

That made Dany laugh,"I need to go meet with a man.I've been trying to get to talk with him all night but I've been so preoccupied.Now he isn't even there."

Tyrion let out a light chuckle,"The dragon has fallen for a wolf, during her time in the den.So who is it, the Stark heir he is of your age."

She felt herself going red,"No,no not him.The other boy, dark hair."

"The bastard!" Tyrion then let out a loud a hearty laugh probably louder then Roberts earlier.

Dany shot him daggers for eyes and spoke in a cold tone.  
"Have you got a problem with my taste in men, Lannister."

"No, of course not, but I can't help but think how right and wrong you two are.Your beautiful and full of life, my child.Where as him,ugh, he is as fucking dreary and miserable as the North.Your hair and eyes glisten brighter then any Lannister gold, where as he is as black as coal.Ice and fire is what you are.Then again, he is a bastard with no inheritance or place in the world, and you are the daughter of the Mad King,a would of been princess cut down and left with nothing.You both feel like this isn't your home, you were raised as Starks but are not one.Your nothing the both of you,but you like to think your something when your together."

"And you could tell all of that from just looking at me." She asked not fully convinced.

"Yes," he paused for a second,"And I talked to your Bastard love outside." He laughed.

Dany rolled her eyes at the short man, but couldn't help but join in the laughter.When Tyrion's session of laughter ended, a look of seriousness came across his face.

"You should go, I think that boy needs to tell you something Targaryen.He wasn't in the best of moods when he went out there.Imagine what he is like after he met me."

She turned to leave to look for Jon but was stopped by the tug of her dress from the little Lannister.

"And take some advice from a man who married a woman who I loved and paid the price for.Spend as much time as you can together, you never know when you'll be ripped away from each other." He said before waddling off.

____________

Jon

Jon has hated this feast.He had to sit at very back of the hall, Lady Caetlyn didn't want him to join the 'real' family in case the presence of the bastard insulted the royal family.What made matters worse, was that everyman was looking at Dany, including the prince.All eyeing her up as if she was a prize, she's not a prize.She's more special then that, she's more special then anyone of these people know.'But she can have any one of them, so why choose you bastard.' A voice was whispering in his head,'She could marry the prince and one day be queen.What can you offer bastard? Your purpose is to live and die freezing on the wall.'

He was surrounded with people he knew, squires he talked to surrounded the table he was at, but he just felt so alone.If it wasn't for Ghost under the table, who was eating a leg of chicken he gave him, he would be alone.The only good thing out of this, was that no one was monitoring his drinking.He could drown in his sorrows as much as he wanted.He was handing Ghost another leg when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this one of the famous direwolves I heard about?" he looked over his soldier and saw Benjen Stark, his uncle, First Ranger on the wall and the stranger come to take his life.

"Hello Uncle, yes it is." He said slurring his words at the end.

"How much have you had to drink Jon?" His Uncle asked concerned,taking a seat next to him.

"A bit." Jon said unemotional.

Benjen laughed,"I'll let you go this once, I was younger when I first got drunk.But Jon you won't get the privilege of this much Arbor wine on the wall."

"I know, I'm just taking in as much as I can before I leave." He joked sarcastically.

"Jon I'm serious, it's a hard life on the wall.We are lucky if we have good beds, let alone wine."

"I know." Jon said with another sip.

"We won't hold any lands,or titles."

"I know."

"We will win no glory, and the history books will never remember us."

"I know."

"We take no wife and father no children."

Jon's anger took over and slammed his cup on the table, sending wine every where,"I said I know!"

The table fell silent, everyone including Benjen staring at him in shock and confusion.

"Excuse me." Jon said in a low voice, and darted towards the door.

The cold air was a welcome to Jon, but it didn't stop him from feeling the heat rise on his face, from the incident inside.It was too much, the pain of going was bad enough he didn't have to be reminded.He put his head in his hands, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Something troubling you."

He turned to where the voice came from, and was presented with a stunted man with blonde hair come out from the shadows with a leather flask.

"What are you doing out here?" Jon asked

"Legends of my drunken ways have reached this far north, I wouldn't like to disappoint all those northerners and not be drunk when I go inside.You are also shit at having a conversation without wanting to fight."

Jon studied the man up and down,"Your Tyrion Lannister, the Queens brother."

"My greatest accomplishment." He replied wit a swig of his flask,"And your Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

At that moment, Ghost appeared baring fangs at Tyrion.The little man stumbled backwards away from the wolf, who as a pup, is already bigger then the dwarf.

"Ghost, to me." When the wolf stopped snarling, he went to Jon's side.Once Tyrion was safe he put on a smile.

"They say pets take after their owners." His eyes went back to Jon,"Does being called bastard bother you so much."

"Not really, not anymore."

"Well, my wits are at a end.Every bastard has always been upset about being a bastard.If they were legitimate I would think they are the happiest people in the world.What is it then?"

Jon just stood thinking about Dany.Her gorgeous face,hair like a silver river,purple gems for eyes and full pink lips.He couldn't help but smirk.

"Ohh gods,it's a girl isn't it."

Jon broke away from his happy thoughts back to the man trying crack the lock to his thoughts.

"It is.You poor bastard, your in love but you can't marry because no noble will wed you, and if you do your children would be as low as dirt.Well let me give you some advice for a man who is all of that and a dwarf.Don't give a shit wear, your stain as proudly as a new set of armour, that way it will never hurt either of ye.My advice for the relationship is live long together and fuck her well."

Jon felt despair wash over him,"I can't do that."

"What fuck her well? Gods man don't put yourself down without even trying."

"I mean be with her." He said making his hand into a fist.

"Well what's stopping yo...Your uncle is not only here for the feast is he."

Jon looked down at the man, his face said it all.Tyrion's too with the newly acquired news, he almost looked sympathetic.  
"Your leaving for the wall?"

Jon nodded.

"You best get to fucking her now then.You poor bastard." The man waddling off, he heard the door open to the hall as music, laughter and shouting, but it went as quick as it appeared.Jon was left alone with Ghost at his side, in the darkness and cold of the empty Winterfell courtyard.You poor bastard indeed.He looked around and saw a nearby training dummy, anger quickly over took him and he strode towards the sack of hay tied to a pole.He unsheathed Dawn, with the milky blade glistening in the moonlight.When he got close enough he descended all his anger on it.He drowned everything out and was left with his thoughts, and the constant scene of him swinging at the dummy in a frenzy.

Why?Why?Why him? all this sorrow,the suffering and pain.Just because his name is 'Snow'.Just because I was created from a father who isn't proud of me and a mother who rather kill herself then look after me.He can't be with Dany.She will just forget about him when he's gone."Jon".She will marry a lord and restore her house."Jon".While she lies on a featherbed during her final hours, with children and grandchildren around her telling her goodbye and I love you.While he'll be on the same fucking place on the same fucking wall, dead from the cold and his brothers take him and throw him on a fire for warmth.

"Jon!"

He was snapped out of the fury frenzy he was in.He looked at the dummy, or what what was left with it, a piece of splintered wood.He turned around to see with worry plain on her face.

"What's wrong, Jon?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing! Now tell me!"

"I can't! I don't know how you'll take it." Honestly, it was more how he would take it.

Panic struck across Dany's face,"Do you not love me Jon?"

He looked at her bemused,"What? Of course Dany I love you, with all my heart." That was the problem.

"Then what's so bad you can't shar..."

"I'm joining the Nights Watch." He said quickly cutting her off.There was a long silence.He looked down at his feet, he didn't want to feel the shame.

"Look at me Jon." She said very cold.

He did as asked and looked up.Her face looked shocked and tears were already forming in her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"When my Uncle Benjen leaves.I'll be joining him to the wall, and I'll take the black."

Her face transitioned from shock to anger.The first tear fell from her cheek.

"When were you going to tell?"

Jon's tongue got caught, he didn't have a answer.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Of course."

"When!" She shouted.

"I don't know Dany! It was a important decision I had to think."

"Just not important enough to tell me."

"This is why, I didn't tell you.You would get upset."

"No Jon, your brothers and Arya will be upset, I'm heartbroken."

"No, your going to be like all of them.Be upset for a day, then forget.Robb will become Lord,Rickon and Bran will become soldiers,Arya and Sansa will Marry and you.You will cast me aside and find a new person to love, while I freeze to death on the wall."

"Jon, you are being selfish.You think your the only one who gets a bad deal.No Jon, I will never love another, your the only one and your breaking my heart." The second tear.

"What's so good about me Dany, I'm the creation of bad moments.My father had me with a woman who wasn't his wife, bad moment.They met during a war, bad moment.A war that destroyed your family, bad moment.So are you telling me, if this was all redone and the only way to know me was to kill your whole family, would you do it?"

"Yes."

To say he was shocked would be a understatement.He couldn't believe what she just said.She would kill her family to meet him.She didn't hold back the tears now, with every blink, two tears appeared.

"Yes Jon, maybe if none of that happened I would never meet you and I would be a princess.I'd marry a lord, have many kids and be happy.But if I was somehow shown the man I could of haved, you, I would feel my whole life had been for nothing and walk out for the sea to take me."

Jon was dumbfounded, he has taken her for granted all this time.She is glad of everything that's happened to her, because she got to be with him.

She put her hand over her eyes and began crying.He went to comfort her but she just smacked him away.

"Get away from me Jon." She then stormed off towards the castle.

"Dany please wait, I'm sorry."

He chased after her through the halls of Winterfell until they got to her room.He tried to enter with her but she shut it in his face and locked it.  
"Please Dany, open the door." He was getting desperate now.  
But she didn't, all he heard her do was cry.He collapsed onto the ground and sat with his head against the door listening to her cry.This made his own tears fall from his eyes.You ruined everything Jon Snow, everything.You didn't have much in life but you had her which something you should of made your everything.You have caste your only family aside.  
"And now my Watch begins."


	7. Skipping the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Daenerys

She didn't even remember falling asleep.All she remembers is muffling the sounds of her cries into her furs.When she took her face out of the furs, the blackness of the night was replaced with a dim orange glow in her room.She felt the spot where she had her face, it was still damp from her tears.Why Jon? Why did you do this to me? You aren't the only one who is going to die alone from this.She poured out her heart to him, laid with him, she even said she was glad her family perished in the rebellion because she met him.Then he thinks it's alright to say he love her too.Then leave for the wall.

'I hate him, I hate him for abandoning me.For choosing a cold wall, over a place in my bed! I hope he dies on the wall!" She thought angrily to herself.'No you don't you stupid girl,' another voice in her head argued.'You hate him, because you love him.If he were to die on his first day at the wall, you would mourn night and day to your grave'.It was true.She never felt such hate for someone she loves, or love for someone she hates.

She went to put her fingers through her head when she felt something on top.It was her jewels.At that moment, she looked down and realized she was still dressed in her clothes from last night.She got out of bed, so she could change into her nightgown and get some rest before everyone awoke.The nightgown was the only thing covering at this point, and the cold was slowly creeping on to her skin.She went for the warmth of her furs, when she heard a noise outside her door.It was like snoring.She tip toed to the door, wincing with every step, from the cold of the stone floor.She opened the door and saw that someone was asleep against the wall, next to the door.

Jon.

She opened the door fully to have a better look at him.The hall was much icier then her room, and this was evident when she looked at Jon.He was shivering.'Leave him,' a voice told her,'Let him get used to sleeping in the cold'.

'No you stupid girl!,' another voice argued,'How can you ever claim to love him, if you will be that cruel to him.'

She decided to endure the cold, and left her room to bring Jon.She knelt down beside Jon and softly nudged his shoulder.

"Jon," she nudged a bit harder,"Jon wake up."

He turned his head towards, but his eyes were still closed, and hummed out a noise.

"Come on Jon, your cold," she stood up tugging upwards at his arm to follow her,"you need to get into bed Jon."

He eventually stood, opened his eyes slightly and looked at her.His eyes were red, was he crying?

"Is that you Dany?" He asked then immediately closed his eyes again.He was sleep walking.

"Yes it's me." She wrapped one arm around his waist and her other hand on his arm, and led him slowly into her room.He felt so cold, she wondered what he was thinking staying out there all night.'He loves you idiot, that's why.' 

Dany was startled a bit when Jon rested his head on hers, and began mumbling in a low, tired voice.

"I love you Dany."

The only thing she could do was roll her eyes at him.He sounded as if he were drunk.

"I'm gonna marry you Dany.The Nights Watch can go and get fucked.So can you if you marry me."

She felt a sudden urge to smack him, but instead just smirked.She felt heat rise to her face, with Jon thinking about what's underneath her clothes.She knew his wits weren't fully about him, but she knew he thought the same when he was clear headed.He just wouldn't say it.When they got to the bed Jon just collapsed onto it.Not even properly, one of his legs and arm were hanging over the side, she lifted them both onto the bed and covered him in the furs.She went around the other side and got into the bed beside him.She draped herself with any furs left, and lay down sideways towards him.They were facing each other, with their heads just a few inches away.He has stopped shivering now, and he looked peaceful, the only sound was his light snore.A few locks of his hair fell in front of his face, and Dany went to move them aside.Letting her hand linger on his face for a while.She felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"I want to hate you Jon," she began to whisper to him, with tears falling from her face,"But I can't, because I love you so much.Which makes me want to hate you more."

She gave a little sniffle, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I want to insult you.To pass you every sly remark, to point all the faults in you that make you hated.But when I try, I can only think of how great you are, and all those faults are what make you perfect in my eyes."

She wiped away more tears, and moved her head closer until their foreheads were touching.

"I want to hurt you, more then you hurt me. I want to hit you and beat you, so that your body can feel the pain my heart is in.But everytime I go near you, I'm calm.I melt under your touch, I just want you to hold me."

She studied his sleeping face for a moment.

"I'm strong Jon.I fear no animal, weapons, men, even the king.I could even put fear into them.Yet you can make me breakdown like a little girl.I only 'try' to hate you, because I love you."

She gave him a small kiss, before surrendering to sleep.

__________

Jon  
*Dream*

Jon sat up quickly.He looked down and saw he was dressed all in black, from his boots to his cloak.He felt freezing.He stood up and saw the terrain covered in a thick layer of snow, getting thicker from the heavy downpour of snow, which he could barely see through.It was white everywhere he looked.He began to walk forward into the unknown abyss, getting harder with each step from the growing sheet of snow and the tiredness of his legs.Just as he believed that it was never ending he saw something in the distance, a structure.As he got closer, it more like a castle, he got more closer and recognized it as Winterfell.He began running to it, he was nearing the front gates before suddenly hitting into something and falling to the ground.He looked up and saw a giant barrier made of ice sprout in front of him.It was the wall.Jon got back up and gingerly moved towards the icey giant.He put a hand on the wall, even through the glove it was the coldest thing he ever felt.It was so cold it burned.The ice was clear enough to still see Winterfell.All was fine, but then he looked beyond Winterfell and saw a darkness.It crept closer and closer towards the Castle, as it did Winterfell began to crumble.Jon was getting scared, What's happening? Winterfell was reduced to a ruin when the darkness devoured most of it.The gates were then flung open, and someone came running out.It wasn't until the person was a few yards away from the wall did he recognize who it was.It was Dany, she looked panic and had fear in her eyes.She stopped at the wall and started hitting at the wall desperately.

"Help me Jon, Help me." He heard her shout from the other side.

At this point the darkness had completely conquered Winterfell, and was making its way towards Dany quickly.

"Dany!" He shouted but, no word or even sound came out.

She stood banging on the Wall, begging and pleading for Jon to help her.But he couldn't.He could just stand there and watch as the darkness came closer and closer, until it was touching her.It crept over her shoulder and up her leg.She went quiet, and just stared at Jon defeated.

"You could of saved me Jon." were her last words before disappearing into the darkness.

__________

Jon's eyes bolted open, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest that was heaving up and down.He gave relieved sigh for being out of that nightmare.He never thought he be happier to see the greystone ceiling of Winterfell.He turned his head when he felt something nudged against his arm.It was Dany asleep on his arm.That was when he looked around to check his surroundings, he was in Dany's room.How did he get in here? Last thing he remembers was sitting outside her door listening to her crying.He looked out the window of her room and saw that it was still early morning, and the rest of the castle will not be up for awhile.Jon went back to looking at the ceiling made of stone, and began to think about everything.From the first day he felt something for Dany, to Riverrun, to last night, to the dream and what is to come if he leaves for the wall.Was the dream he had a vision of what's to come if he leaves? Jon didn't want to make things any harder for himself or Dany so he decided to leave before she woke up.

"I'm sorry, Dany." He said as he lifted her head off his arm.

He moved the furs of him and saw he was still clothed.Even with the extra covering on, Dany's room was freezing.He went over to her wardrobe and took more furs to put over Dany.He stared at her perfect face for a moment before heading towards the door.

"Is it that easy for you?" 

His hand was on the handle when heard it from behind him.He turned and saw Dany propped up on her hands, staring at him with stones for eyes.

"It's not easy for me Dany." He responded somberly.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"To make it easier for us, Dany."

"You mean you."

"No, us!." He affirmed as he moved closer until he was at the edge of the bed.

Dany threw the covers of her and moved to the edge of the bed aswell, where she knelt in front of him.She was now staring straight into Jon with dead eyes.Was this how he always looked to people?

"Ignoring eachother for the last few days we have together isn't going to help."

Jon gave a sigh and rubbed his head with his hand.He didn't even wanted to talk about this it was too painful.He needed to change the subject.

"How did I end up in your bed?" He asked hoping she didn't point out his change in subject.

"I brought you in."

"You did?" He asked a bit surprised.

"I might be angry at you Jon Snow but I'll always care about you." She took his hand into hers.

"I know," there was a long pause before another word was spoken."I don't even remember you bringing me in."

"You were pretty tired.Your wits weren't fully with you."

"I didn't do or say anything stupid, did I?" He asked grimacing at the thought of what answer she was going to give.

"Of course, your you." She said with a smirk.

That the first bit of emotion she has shown.It made Jon happy, and give a embarrassed smile in return.

"What happened?" He asked.

She took his other hand into hers,"I was walking you in and you said that you'll marry me, and that the Nights Watch can go and get 'fucked' I believe were the words."

Jon felt blood rush to his face, and he started shuffling uncomfortably.

"Then you said I can too if I wed you." She added with a devilish smile.

Jon looked to the ground, bolted his eyes shut and felt his face go red hot.He can't believe he just said that to her.It was true, but not ever in his sane mind would he ever say that to her.He was forced to open his eyes when Dany lifted his face upwards to face her.The devilish smile she had, was replaced with a serious face.

"We could always just skip the wedding bit."

It took a few seconds for him to process what she just said.When it did, Jon looked at her dumbstruck.

"Dany, we can't."

"We can."

"No Dany, it will only make it worse for both of us."

Dany let go of both his hands.

"Fine," she said edging back a bit from the edge."But at Riverrun I saw you Jon, as naked as you were on your nameday.It was the most beautiful sight I laid my eyes on."

She bit on her lip and moved her hands up her arms, to her shoulders.

"So you should see me," She hooked her thumbs in the shoulder straps."All of me."

She moved the straps to side which made the dress fall and pool around her knees.Jon's heart was beating out of his chest, and his manhood was hard as a rock from the goddess that was before him.She had perfect, round, firm teats with small, hard pink nipples in the middle that blended in nicely with her milky skin which was covered in goose pimples from the cold.His eyes scanned down her soft, flat stomach to her hips and took in the sight of her nicely curved arse.He then looked at the prize that was between her legs, with a small mound of silver hair to mark it.He remembered how warm and wet and tight she was when he touched her at Riverrun.Jon followed the same path up her body, to Dany's face.It wasn't until he was staring back into her wanting eyes did he realize she was only a inch away from him.He could feel her hot breath on his face, and loved to smell of her.He was tongue-tied from her shear beauty.

"We can't." he rasped out in a faint whisper.

"We can." She said closing the gap between them, and placing a hot kiss on to Jon's lips.

Jon couldn't hold back, he wrapped his arms around Dany and deepened the kiss.Their tongues were in a fiery dance as they explored each others mouths.Jon moved his hands down her hot skin to her hips, where he cupped her arse in both hands.He was confused though when Dany broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Your still dressed."

He looked down and saw he was dressed from head to toe, even his boots were still on.They both giggled, and Jon proceeded to take off his clothes.He kicked off his boots and went to take his doublet off, while Dany unlaced his breeches.Dany went red when she saw his manhood popped out hard, she then laid back and kicked the nightgown of her legs.Jon couldn't believe what was happening, the woman he loved, the most beautiful woman in the world, laid before him on a bed naked with her legs open for him.Jon crawled on top of her and rested his hips in between her legs.He kissed her few more times on her teats, before moving up to her neck and then to her lips.

"I want you in me, Jon." She whispered into his ear.

He didn't need to be told twice as he took his cock into his hand, and put it at the entrance.He slowly pushed into her, she whimpered from the pain of him taking her maidenhead but she was fine soon after.When Jon was fully inside her he paused for second, relishing how she felt.She felt more wet and tight around him then in Riverrun, he was lucky he didn't finish right then.He suspected Dany was becoming restless from his lack of movement when she began grinding into him.He began moving in and out of her at a slow pace(so he wouldn't get over excited), making Dany moan softly.His patience wore thin though, as he began thrusting into her faster and faster.Their moans and grunts were swirling in the air.Dany lifted her legs to wrapped them tightly around his stomach while her heels pushed into his backside, she also dug her nails into the skin of his back.She was even biting into his shoulder to try(but fail) to stop herself from screaming and shouting.

"JON!" she screamed as her orgasm took over her.

She squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth went into the shape of a "O".She arched her back, tightened the grip of her legs around him and dug her nails deeper into him.Even her cunt tightened its grip around his manhood, which put him over the edge.

"Dany!" He grunted out as he flooded her with his seed.

He rolled off her and laid beside her.He was taking deep breaths as he wiped the beads of sweat from his head.Dany rolled herself over to lie on top of him, with her arm and leg draped over him and her head resting where his heart was.Jon wrapped his arms around her, he loved the feeling of her bare skin against his.It made his cock start to twitch again.Jon didn't bother to cover them in furs, and both laid there naked in the open.If someone came in right now the only covering he had was Dany's thigh covering his manhood.

Dany fell asleep quickly, but Jon stayed awake with thoughts running through his head.'This is going to make things worse,' he thought to himself.He had made Dany his by bedding her.She will think now that will make him stay, but he can't.That would make her hate him for sure.And what if she gets pregnant? The only memory she would hold of him, will be of a man that abandoned her and their child.

"All because my name is Snow."


End file.
